


to my love.

by comradefitzroymaplecourt



Series: poetry [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Forbidden Love, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love, Love Poems, NB/F - Freeform, NbLW, Other, Poetry, Romance, Sad Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradefitzroymaplecourt/pseuds/comradefitzroymaplecourt
Summary: i'm an overdramatic highschooler and a hopeless romantic give me a break.
Series: poetry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618990
Kudos: 4





	to my love.

to the girl who told me that although she loved me back we could not be together because it was too risky, too dangerous.

i told you i had moved on, gotten over you. but it seems like i haven’t.

whenever i sing a love song you are in the back of my mind, some wild dream of the future floats in my head.

i know we cannot be together, not like that. 

not right now.

i would never risk losing you. 

but i think, maybe one day, we’ll meet again. 

maybe not in 5 years, maybe not in 10 years, maybe not for longer still. 

maybe we will meet 3 times again until we try our hand at love.

but someday i think we’ll see each other again. 

and maybe then fate will give us another chance.

**Author's Note:**

> this is about the same girl as my other poem "i think i loved you for so long i got used to it" btw


End file.
